


to clarify

by velificatio



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Kinbaku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/pseuds/velificatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs to know if he and Saito are on the same terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to clarify

Perhaps it had been the ruthless, thieving part of Arthur that was first drawn in so closely to Saito’s orbit. To the lure that maybe, if he got close enough, he might at last be able to cull a secret from the labyrinth of defenses Saito possessed.

Days after the inception he’d come to know the weight of those elegant hands on his hips. Months later, how their confidence never wavered as their grip around his throat tightened.

Honey traps were messy strategies and Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn’t driven as well by simple desire. Power. Wealth. Saito wore them both like the most lethal of seductions. Every inch a king among men, this territory only expanding. And this king looked upon Arthur and said: “ _I want you._ ”

How could he even consider refusing?

Kinbaku had been Arthur’s idea, a radical notion brought on by the realization that somewhere along the way their relationship had changed. A metamorphosis from casual trysts in lavish suites and penthouses to something terribly, dangerously intimate. At least for Arthur, though he suspected he was not alone in his attachment.

No longer did he turn from his side into an empty space on the bed in the mornings. Now he knew as well, the warmth Saito’s body radiated would often last throughout the night into dawn. That his arm around Arthur’s waist wasn’t just a symbol of possession.

There was fondness in Saito’s touch. In how, when Arthur smiled wide enough, he would press his thumb into a dimple and his eyes would hold a gentleness in them that was startling.

So he brought jute rope with him, carefully tucked away in his briefcase, to Saito’s Tokyo penthouse. Presented it to him without hesitation, eager even, to glimpse how deep he might have set himself inside the tycoon.

“This could be difficult for you.” Saito said, thumb rubbing delicately at the rope. His tone was so neutral Arthur couldn’t glean an underlying emotion in his words.

He shrugged. “Only if I resist.”

And had he not yielded time and time again to his desires for this man, and reaped the rewards of seeing Saito break down parts of shields in turn?

Saito touched his mouth with two fingers, tracing over his lips, then down to the pulse on Arthur’s neck, over his collarbone and further still, to rest directly over his heart. There was that hint in his eyes again. Almost soft, like light filtering in through a slight opening of a door.

Arthur leaned into the touch, pliant. Silently asking to be allowed enough room to step further inside. He no longer wanted anything more from Saito than to occupy a space in his heart.

Saito guided Arthur down to his knees on the bed, brought the rope to his skin and answered.


End file.
